


Side benefits

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Sunshine series [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer draws in length and Yuuri can feel the side benefits of not being betrothed anymore. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri turned 16 during the official series : sometime during the summer when Conrad lost his arm. I believe there should be 1 full year after that and before the Sunshine series : then the Sunshine’s summer is the summer of Yuuri’s turning 18...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer draws in length and Yuuri can feel the side benefits of not being betrothed anymore. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/) for beta-reading.

The summer was ending, but the heat did not seem willing to go away. This week had felt hot and heavy and there wasn’t a storm-promising cloud in sight. It had been nearly two months since the engagement’s break-up, and the situation was as Yuuri felt it always should have been. Yuuri was still the king, busy with learning how to manage his kingdom. Gwendal and Gunter advised him in this task and supported him through his inexperience. Conrad was Conrad, a protector, a trusted friend and more, someone who understood. Wolfram was a friend and companion, someone that seemed his age or even a bit younger despite his eighty years and then some…  
  
Okay, Wolfram was also his daughter’s other father and former betrothed, but nothing could be exactly perfect.  


Yuuri caught the last ball of his pre-dinner practice with Conrad and smiled to himself. Life was good.

"You seem happy, Yuuri," Conrad observed with his usual smile.

"Yes," Yuuri answered with a matching smile of his own. "I was thinking how good it was to have the bed to myself with this temperature." 

Conrad chuckled. "If you had known how to get to this point, you’d have tried it a lot sooner, wouldn’t you?"

Yuuri’s smile completely disappeared.

"I- I don’t want to think about that, what could have been." He turned his eyes away. "When I think…"

Worried, Conrad neared him and bent slightly so that his eyes were at the same height as Yuuri’s. Yuuri looked at him, but he seemed afraid and distressed.

"I nearly… nearly…" _‘Lost you’_ was what Yuuri couldn’t say. Just thinking about it, he felt something was slipping away from him. He felt desperate, and so, instead of speaking those painful words he closed the few centimetres that separated him from Conrad and pressed his lips against the other’s own. 

Conrad was somewhat taken by surprise by this sudden oral onslaught and his eyes widened, but he didn’t draw back. Instead he also pressed a few millimetres forward, so that his head remained upright, and parted his lips.

Yuuri felt Conrad’s lips against his own, slightly parted and lightly moist, and his own lips tingled with the other man’s breath. He was kissing Conrad, and his mind was reeling. 

Wait! He was kissing a man! Yuuri drew back and brought a hand to his lips. 

He had been kissing a man. And it felt… Well, it didn’t feel wrong, but did he want…? No. This wasn’t just a man, this was Conrad. He raised his confused eyes to him.

Conrad hadn’t moved, and in his eyes Yuuri saw the love: whatever Yuuri would decide, Conrad would follow. This utter acceptance was one of the things Yuuri loved about Conrad. It made everything all right. That calmed his heart and decided him. Licking his lips in anticipation, Yuuri closed the distance again for a second kiss.

This time, as soon as their lips met, Conrad’s arms came around Yuuri in a tight embrace. It was strong, fierce and caring, as if it was something long coming that couldn’t be held back anymore. This time, Conrad pressed slow intent kisses on Yuuri’s bottom lip, then on his upper one, as Yuuri clumsily tried to respond in kind. Then Conrad tentatively licked the inside of Yuuri’s upper lip, and when Yuuri moaned, went on to further explore the youth’s mouth. 

They stayed lip-locked for a few minutes, as Yuuri imitated Conrad. Then they parted, breathing heavily, and shared a radiant smile. 

They stood together for some time, losing themselves in each other’s eyes. Then a light breeze flew past, breaking the moment. It was now time to go, so Conrad collected the abandoned ball and mitts. Then, as he offered his arm to lead the king to dinner, they shared a complicit smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week more has past, but nothing much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First completed NC-17 fic ever… As I have no first-hand experience in male-male sex ( duh! I’m from the opposite sex !), this has no quality warranties whatsoever…except it has been beta-read by slytherisa who did a wonderful job telling me to rework on it ^^ : you might want to thank her if you like this. (but if you don't, just blame it on me ^^).  
> partly inspired by this picture http://www.geocities.jp/fraggle_room/maruma12.html

It had been a week and two days. Nine whole days since Yuuri’s first kiss, and nothing much had changed. Everyone acted the same and Conrad was still Conrad. The only noticeable difference was that when he came to wake him up for his morning run, Conrad kissed him. And at night, when he went to bed, Conrad would come by and they would share another good-night kiss. During the day, Conrad was in a good mood and so Yuuri was as well, except he might have expected some more changes. Well, on the bright side, Conrad did not call him ‘Your Majesty’ too much anymore, at least not when they were alone, that is. 

When they were alone… they wouldn’t kiss either. Conrad’s touch would last longer, the looks they shared might also, but Conrad otherwise kept a distance, shorter but still there, and Yuuri let it be. However, all those glances and lingering touches would leave him wanting for more contact, and it was with a growing impatience that he awaited each night. 

Tonight as usual, Conrad had left. He had left much too soon for Yuuri’s taste, claiming the king needed his rest. Hours had past, and Yuuri couldn’t find sleep. The heat had not abated, but still, laying down on his bed in only his underwear, Yuuri missed a certain presence by his side. He wanted more of Conrad. Feeling bold, he stood up and put his pyjamas on. Barefooted, he went into the corridor. 

At first, the tiles felt refreshing to his feet, then he arrived in the gallery. There the stones were still warm from the afternoon sun, and Yuuri hurried ahead. The moon was full and Yuuri could see the shadows of soldiers on patrol in the gardens. Thankfully he encountered no one; he might not have been able to explain what he was doing outside at this hour. Hmm, if it happened, should he try to go with sleepwalking…?

When he finally arrived at his destination, he hesitated in front of the door. But, he decided, he hadn’t come all the way here only to go back, and he quietly opened the door. Once inside and after shutting it again, Yuuri paused. No one had moved. By the light of the moon filtering through the curtains of the opened windows, Yuuri made his way to the side of the four poster bed. 

Conrad laid sprawled on the bed, clad the same as Yuuri had been earlier. The sheet had been thrown back, maybe in an attempt to get some cool air. Yuuri was loath to wake him up. As he slept, Conrad looked at peace. He looked young, too. To a human, Conrad normally looked about twenty. Sometimes, when he was worried, very tired or both, he might look thirty. But there, as he slept in the moonlight, his face didn’t even look of age(1). His body was that of a full grown man, however, and a nicely build body it was.

Yuuri drank in the sight of his… what? Boyfriend? Would-be lover? Yuuri blushed. Those didn’t fit Conrad very well. So he just looked at his Conrad and when his eyes came to rest on his face, he found two open eyes looking back at him.

"Err…" Yuuri said with his usual eloquence. And when Conrad said nothing and just stared, he quickly added: "Sorry to have woken you up."

Yuuri’s courage had all but abandoned him. He now felt very foolish.

"Don’t worry, I’m just a light sleeper." Conrad propped himself up on one arm. "Did you want something, Yuuri?"

Yuuri blushed and silently admonished himself for his perverted mind. Conrad had said something, definitely not someone. Well, now was not the time to retreat. Mustering all his courage, he asked.

"I… I… May I share your bed, Conrad?"

Said half-demon just looked at him with surprise.

"I felt lonely," Yuuri added quickly, so as not to think about double meanings. Then Conrad pulled the sheet off in invitation.

"Of course, Yuuri."

Yuuri quickly took his pajamas off and slid in the bed. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Throwing a side glance at Conrad beside him, all he could see on his face were two curious opened eyes, or maybe it was just the darkness and Conrad being sleepy… yeah, right…not. So Yuuri laid down red in the face, pulled the sheet back up, and stared a hole into the canopy.

Yuuri had thought Conrad’s presence would help him relax and allow him to find sleep, but now that he was there, it seemed to be having the opposite effect. He had already seen the other man’s body many times before – in the hot springs, for example – but tonight… maybe it was the faint moonlight filtering through the curtain that brought such a beautiful colour to the well-shaped body. Whatever it was, it had warmed Yuuri from the inside, and furthered his need for touching.

Yuuri closed his eyes tight. This was bad. Just thinking about Conrad, the heat had concentrated in his groin, and he was already beginning to sport an erection. What was worse, he could still feel Conrad watching him by his side. Yuuri was so embarrassed he wanted to disappear.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri opened his eyes again, only to have to shut them again. He had nearly turned his head to look at Conrad.

"Is something wrong, Yuuri?" Conrad’s voice was soft and low, and Yuuri shuddered as the sound rippled through him. His shoulders relaxed and he opened his eyes.

 

"I.." Yuuri fell silent. How could he tell Conrad that he wanted to love him, that he wanted to hold him and never let go, that he felt an emptiness where Conrad wasn’t between his arms? And the problem was that he was hard, too. Thinking that they were both male didn’t even help much anymore. When he had thought back to his first kiss on that account, he had concluded that whatever gender he was, he would still have kissed Conrad and finally felt comfortable about it. Of course, if either of them had been female it would have been easier… and if both of them had been… well, it shouldn’t have changed much anyway. Conrad was Conrad. And Yuuri was not gay, he just liked Conrad.

Conrad was still waiting for an answer and Yuuri felt the heat coming from the other body by his side.

"I…" Yuuri looked for an escape and grabbed hold of the first thought that presented. "Give me a goodnight kiss?" Yuuri mentally beat himself for that one… but well, kissing Conrad surely was a side benefit and a good idea. He had been wanting more contact, hadn’t he? 

Yuuri turned his head toward Conrad. He looked a bit confused, and then he smiled in a way that made Yuuri’s heart melt.

"Of course Yuuri."

Conrad bent to put his lips on Yuuri’s, and Yuuri moved to hold Conrad’s arms. As they kissed with a week’s long gained familiarity, Yuuri felt the heat and burning again. Eyes closed, he slid his arms further around Conrad and pressed their chests together. The feel of naked skin against naked skin had him gasping in Conrad’s mouth, and then he moaned.

Maybe because it was night time, or because both of them were lying in bed, the kiss had seemed more intimate. But feeling Conrad’s naked skin had brought a whole new dimension to it. The contact brought shivers to Yuuri that all seemed to end in his nether regions. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of Conrad’s skin and fully pressed against him, clutching his arms around him, wanting to melt into Conrad. They were still kissing with an intensity they hadn’t reached the days before.

As Yuuri pressed himself into Conrad, his erection rubbed against the man’s thigh through his underwear. The feeling was incredible and he moaned again. Conrad grunted in response in his mouth. Yuuri moved again, but this time he felt it: Conrad was hard too.

Conrad wanted him too! This was the last really constructive thought that crossed Yuuri’s mind at that time. That Conrad wanted the same had washed away some of the shame he had felt about throwing himself on Conrad like this. However it had also turned him on even further, if possible. And so he had started to rub against Conrad.

His underwear felt too tight, and it was uncomfortable. He whimpered as Conrad suddenly broke the kiss and distanced himself. Opening his eyes, he looked at the dark eyes in front of him.

"Wait." Conrad murmured, his voice husky with want.

Hearing this, Yuuri involuntarily thrust forward once more, into Conrad’s hand. He bit his lip to stifle his cry. Conrad kissed his jaw as he slipped a finger past the rim of his black thong and freed his erection. He went to kiss Yuuri again, but his mouth slipped at the corner of Yuuri’s as Yuuri was looking down.

Yuuri looked back up with interrogative eyes. "You?" He croaked, his voice having been lost somewhere.

Conrad smiled in acquiescence and let Yuuri ease him out of his underpants as well.

Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at Conrad’s cock. It was… He swallowed hard and tore his eyes back up to look at Conrad, who was looking at him with tenderly amused eyes.

"Conrad…" Yuuri whispered huskily. He tentatively wrapped his hand around the other man’s penis. Conrad gasped at the soft contact and came down to seek Yuuri’s mouth. His hands were roaming over the youth’s entire body, and Yuuri felt goosebumps wherever Conrad touched.

"Conrad, please!" Yuuri wanted more, more of Conrad’s contact, more of this feeling, just anything as long as it was Conrad. And Conrad obliged, tracing a trail of wet kisses down his neck and torso, and down to his thighs. Yuuri sighed and kept caressing Conrad’s back, shoulders and arms, relishing the weight of the older man on him. Then Yuuri arched upwards; Conrad had placed a kiss on the tip of his cock. Yuuri looked down, and Conrad was looking up at him, soft but passionate – and interrogative, checking if Yuuri didn’t mind.

"Conrad–" Yuuri’s voice was strangled with need. And then Conrad’s mouth went down on him, soft and warm and wet, while one arm and his weight kept Yuuri’s body still on the bed, and all Yuuri could do was utter incoherent sounds that couldn’t even manage to name the man anymore. Conrad’s other hand came to caress the soft skin just between Yuuri’s leg and up to fondle his balls. Yuuri had clasped one hand on Conrad’s head, somehow wishing his hairs were longer, and the other grasped the sheets for support. Where Conrad’s mouth had been and was no more, the slight night breeze left cold sensations that played counterpart to the hot touch of Conrad’s tongue. He swirled it around the tip and Yuuri, overwhelmed, cried out and came trembling in his friend’s mouth.

When the last of the tremors had left him, Yuuri looked back at Conrad, who was slowly kissing his way back up, his touch calming and reassuring, and pulled him up for a long and deep kiss.

Yuuri could still feel Conrad’s erection pressing on his thigh, and taking advantage of the fact that Conrad was pulling to the side to avoid crushing the boy, Yuuri slid down and on top of Conrad, and took his erection in his hands. Conrad’s eyes were dark and wanting as he breathed Yuuri’s name. But then he put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, and began in a serious tone:

"You don’t have t… " He was interrupted by Yuuri’s sudden lick on his cock. This was much more personal than a kiss, Yuuri thought, but as he tried to mimic Conrad’s earlier actions he watched the man’s reactions and relished the power he seemed to have over him. Conrad had grasped the sheet and was trying hard not to thrust into Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri’s licks ands touches had him twitching on the bed.

Then Conrad tried to say something again, in between pants and in a voice that was trembling: "Yuuri. Stop! I - I’m going to …aah!"

Yuuri had raised his head slightly to look at the man as he spoke, but hadn’t stopped, and when he had hummed in interrogation, Conrad had come. Surprised, Yuuri gagged and spat out, wiping his mouth on the sheets. But then Conrad kissed him again and he forgot the taste somewhat, enjoying the simple contact of his lover’s skin. They stayed like this for a while.

Yuuri was slowly falling asleep when Conrad got up. Still in a haze, Yuuri didn’t know how long he had gone, but when he came back he was holding a wet towel, which he used to clean the sweat and semen off Yuuri.

"‘night Conrad," Yuuri mumbled, pushing himself up for a peck on the lips, and when Conrad’s weight fell back onto the bed, Yuuri finally fell asleep.

 

(1) of age is twenty in Japan.


	3. Side benefits (3/3): lilyhaydee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week more has past, but nothing much has changed : the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m NOT a partisan of Yuuri slapping Conrad or anyone speaking about slapping Conrad : it was said that a slap on the left cheek is the way to propose AMONG NOBLES. And in the exact same episode, Conrad says that he is not part of the 10 noble families ^^.

Yuuri woke to Conrad getting up. He wasn’t in his bed. As he remembered the events of last night, a pink hue tainted his cheeks.

 

"Good morning, Yuuri."

 

"Good morning, Conrad." Yuuri answered groggily. "You’re up awfully early."

 

Conrad smiled as he quickly dressed. "This is the usual time I get up, Yuuri." He rounded the bed and came to a halt in front of his king. "Would you like me to fetch you some clothes?" The way Conrad looked at him, Yuuri felt this was important. The real question was: would he like to be seen in pyjamas in Conrad’s room? Or would he like to go with Conrad to his own room, clad in his pyjamas? Or did he want to go back alone to his room and get dressed before Conrad came to wake him up? Or… well the main question was: did he want other people to know he had some kind of a relationship with Conrad ? 

 

Conrad was waiting, and Yuuri’s mind was reeling with possibilities. Argh! He couldn’t come up with an answer like this on the spur of the moment! He should have thought about it in depth before! And so he choose the easy solution and decided to buy time.

 

"Yes, please." He answered with a polite and thankful smile. 

 

"I’m off then," answered Conrad. But his tone wasn’t as light as it had been. 

 

He must think I don’t want him, thought Yuuri as he watched him go. His heart constricted. Sorry Conrad, but I think I owe you a clear answer. Then he encouraged himself: let’s do it! I have to have an answer ready before Conrad comes back!

 

Lying in bed, Yuuri thought about it. Did he want other people to know that he and Conrad… no. First was: what did he want from Conrad? That was easy; he wanted him by his side, both as a friend and as a lover. Even if no one was there, Yuuri blushed at his thoughts. No distractions! He shouldn’t go down that line of thinking: he needed a complete answer for Conrad soon.

 

At least Conrad seemed all right with that… but what if…? No. He could find about what Conrad wanted when he came back. The important part for now was what he wanted. So, if Conrad was all right with having a long term relationship with him, and from his reaction the night before, Yuuri thought the chances were great that he was… if Conrad was all right with it, did he want other people to know about it? 

 

Yuuri thought he didn’t mind. He wasn’t a very public person about love, but he had already been officially betrothed, very publicly so, and it couldn’t become much worse. But what did Conrad want? In the past week, he hadn’t given any sign anything had changed between them in front of others. Yuuri thought back to Conrad’s face, comparing those of yesterday and this morning. His heart constricted. Conrad had been pushing himself back again, and Yuuri didn’t notice it. He was holding himself back and letting Yuuri make all the decisions. 

 

Maybe it was to spare his younger brother’s feelings… but Yuuri doubted it very much. If Conrad wanted him not to feel pressured, well, it was sweet but… Conrad shouldn’t worry too much about that. Yuuri trusted Conrad. That meant that if he felt things were going too fast he would tell him… and now that he knew he loved Conrad, loved him in each and every sense of the term, he felt things might not be going fast enough… which is what had led to last night… Hmm, he just loved Conrad. 

 

Wait! He hadn’t told Conrad he loved him! Well he had, but he had as always, in passing… maybe Conrad thought he wasn’t serious…!

 

Well. At least, now Yuuri had an answer.

 

It wasn’t a minute too soon; Conrad came back shortly afterwards, carrying a stack of black clothes.

 

"Still in bed?" he joked. But now that Yuuri was really, really paying attention, he saw the uncertainty hidden inside. 

 

"Yes, thank you, Conrad," said Yuuri, gesturing towards the dark bundle.

 

There was a pause. Yuuri swallowed. Why was it that he couldn’t find his words anymore? He extended an arm toward Conrad and said his name, and when Conrad took his hand, he pulled him to sit beside him on the bed.

 

He looked at their hands together and his chest felt oppressed again. This was Conrad! He wasn’t supposed to be afraid… except of loosing him, of course. No, no, don’t think that way! He sighed. How difficult could this be?

 

"Say, Conrad…" He paused. He didn’t know where to start. "I… I’m sorry. For… for sending you for clothes, you know?" This might not be the most important part, but at least it had gotten him started. "I needed time to think. I… I hadn’t thought about consequences…last night." He blushed. "I… didn’t plan or anything… I should have thought ahead, shouldn’t I?" And with this question, Yuuri found the courage to look at Conrad’s face. 

 

Conrad was feeling down. This past week had been fabulous, and if Conrad had not been the down-to-earth type, he might have constantly walked on clouds. As it was, he had been distracted enough. The morning after their first kiss, he had tentatively repeated the experience, and found out Yuuri really didn’t mind… after that he had thought better to keep himself in check for the day. They had kissed that night too, and it quickly developed into a routine. Not that there was anything repetitive in their kisses; actually, it was getting harder and harder to pull back each night, and Conrad had a difficult time distancing himself from Yuuri to retreat to his own room. But outside the king’s bedroom, Yuuri had given no sign that anything had changed between them, he had not grabbed him for a kiss once more either. So Conrad had relished those precious moment, this marvellous week, and braced himself for the downfall. It had been quite a surprise that Yuuri had come to him last night, but if he understood the young king now, it had been an impulsive act that he might begin to regret. Would it have been better if it had never happened? No, if worse came to worse, Conrad could cherish this memory for centuries to come…

 

"No." He answered. 

 

Yuuri was surprised by the seriousness on Conrad’s face, but the man’s answer comforted him in his belief that Conrad really did want him as well. He pulled him in for a tender embrace.

 

" I love you, Conrad," he said. 

 

When their gazes met, Yuuri could see the love in Conrad’s eyes, bright and unconditional. But Conrad didn’t voice it. Yuuri instinctively understood that Conrad feared that an exchange of such vows might put pressure on him. Yuuri sighed. He had to stop Conrad from acting like this. How could he make him believe he actually would like the man to act self-assuredly, that he had nothing to fear about a break up? Oh! Yuuri smiled inwardly; he had the perfect solution.

 

"Say, Conrad… You aren’t from a noble family, are you?" 

 

"No, I’m not." Conrad was puzzled. Since when did that kind of thing matter to Yuuri? Maybe he didn’t know Yuuri as well as he should, or as well as he claimed to. Was it because of what people would think? If he had been reading Yuuri right, he had been wondering about other people’s reactions and public behaviour. Maybe he was going to break up that short idyll on such an account?

 

Seeing Conrad’s confused and sad face, Yuuri swore in his head.

 

"I … Sorry, I’m not good at that… I mean it’s coming out all wrong!" Yuuri sighed "Maybe I should have thought about it beforehand." 

 

Conrad stayed confused: this time Yuuri had lost him. He felt as if he had been on uncertain ground, and then the ground had disappeared from under his feet. 

 

Yuuri felt Conrad falling. He needed to say something now. So he plunged headfirst and hoped and hoped he would catch Conrad. He grasped his hand tighter for reassurance.

 

"What I want to say… I… How do I go about proposing to you?" 

 

Conrad’s face fell open in utter surprise. Yuuri remembered the look from that time he had come back from Earth, the first time after the dark one’s demise. 

 

Then a new smile broke on his face, one that Yuuri hadn’t seen on Conrad’s lips yet – one of utter joy. And then Yuuri found himself crushed in Conrad’s arms, in big hug that said ‘I love you’ and ‘thank you’ better than a thousand words.

 

"I think you just did," Conrad murmured in his ear. "Yuuri."

 

Then after a while, Conrad reverently kissed Yuuri’s forehead as he slowly let him go.

 

Yuuri was smiling, but still, he wanted to be sure. He wanted to have secure bases to go on, so that no tragic misunderstanding would occur later.

 

"So?" he asked, and Conrad looked at him. "What is your answer?"

 

Conrad’s smile changed to an amused one. 

 

"If there needed to be one, it would be yes, of course, Yuuri. I accept you proposal." Then he added teasingly: "But you know… no one ever actually refuses the king."

 

Yuuri was scandalised for a moment, before Conrad assured him he loved him and that there was no need for him to want to refuse, ever. Then they shared their most belated morning kiss. 

 

"So, should we go for our run?" asked Conrad when he felt they should stop before they ended up staying in bed the whole day… or at least until someone found them.

 

"Yes!" Yuuri replied with enthusiasm. He seemed full of energy. He quickly dressed while Conrad watched. 

 

"Let’s go!" said the king, taking Conrad’s hand. 

 

"What about your pyjamas?" Conrad asked.

 

Yuuri smiled. "Leave them here, I might need them for some other occasion." And he pulled a blushing Conrad outside his room.

 

Then as he turned left at the corridor’s end to walk through the upper gallery, Conrad frowned. 

 

"Aren’t we going to run?" This was not the direction to go outside.

 

"Yes we are," Yuuri answered as he led Conrad on to his own room. During their short walk, Conrad tried to understand what he seemed to have missed again, but Yuuri seemed happy and this was all he could think of at the moment. He must have a bright smile on his face himself. When they arrived at the door of the Maou’s bedroom, Yuuri smiled at him. And only as he led him inside he answered.

 

"But I usually don’t run in my Maou uniform, you know?" Conrad couldn’t believe he had been so distracted this morning that he had not taken out the right clothes. "Watch as I dress?"

 

And a surprised Conrad let himself be pulled in, he thought that the best he could do was to let Yuuri lead him wherever he wanted to go, and just enjoy the ride.

 

\--------------

 

THE END


End file.
